Abduction
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Read AN! After having been missing for a week, Alvin is finally back home. But now he has to cope with the trauma he had to endure. Keeping it hidden from his brothers, he steadily withdraws and suffers from flashbacks and panic attacks. Can his family help him recover? Cartoon version
1. Rescued

_**Yes, this is my story. The account it was on previously is a new account I made. I hope no one claims I stole it since it's still my story. I'm posting all three chapters at once. Please, everyone, review for me. No feedback will mean I won't have reason to continue this story. Please review. **_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

"Get back here you little shit!" an obviously angry deep voice shouted down the dark, quiet streets, chasing after a terrified red clad chipmunk that had finally managed to escape his week long prison with him.

Alvin panted as he ran down the sidewalk. He wished he knew where he was so he could figure out the way back home.

Home...

He missed it so, so much. He missed Dave and the Chipettes. He missed his brothers most though and he couldn't wait to be back with them.

With those thoughts in mind he forced his fatigued and abused body to move faster. It was harder than he hoped and he was quickly feeling exhaustion hit him. Tears flooded his eyes and he struggled to keep his pace while becoming out of breath at the same time. He didn't want that man to catch up with him. If he did he knew he'd never escape again.

Alvin heard some strange wailing noise in the distance but his mind was focused solely on running and breathing so he didn't think about what it could be.

"You little fuck! I'll get you!" The man's voice sounded further than Alvin had remembered and he knew he hadn't had the strength to out run him. So he took a moment to wonder what happened.

His body was in panic mode so he has yet to stop running despite the burning ache in his chest and utter exhaustion his body was under.

The wailing noise was louder this time and Alvin finally registered what it was. The police. Alvin was reluctant, but he gradually slowed his pace until he stopped moving altogether and the police car pulled up alongside him.

Alvin could hear the radio going off about a suspect that took off in an alley and they were pursuing him at the moment. He realized that that's probably what happened to his captor.

The passenger side of the police car opened and a cop in his late twenties came out and approached Alvin. Instinct had Alvin moving back.

The officer kneeled down and looked at Alvin, smiling reassuringly. "Don't be afraid, no one's gonna hurt you anymore. I'm here to take you home."

There was that word again. Home. He was finally going home. He heard the officer in front of him speak into his walkie asking about an ambulance but it didn't process in his head. All he could think about was finally going home.

The ambulance came and Alvin was told by the officer that he would need to be examined before he could go home.

There would be people looking at him? Most likely poking and prodding him? Alvin was quick to shake his head, backing away further from the officer. The officer tried to reassure Alvin once more but it was ineffective. There was no way he was going to a hospital!

The other officer, a female in her early twenties slowly approached him, kneeling down as well. Alvin eyed her warily.

"Sweetie you need to go to the hospital. You've been missing for a week. We need to get you examined and then my partner and I need to ask you a few questions. Then you can go home, okay?"

Alvin remained silent before heaving out a breath and nodding. Anything to go home.

She smiled and motioned for the gurney to be brought over. Once he was secured, they loaded the ambulance and were on their way.

...AATC...

Alvin all but panicked when they tried to examine him. He thrashed around so violently the nurse had no choice but to sedate him. When he was asleep the concerned nurse left the room and approached the officers that were waiting for information.

They looked at her expectantly, but she only sighed.

"He had a minor panic attack when I told him I'd have to examine his lower regions and I had to sedate him when he didn't calm down while I was calling out to him."

The officers exchanged looks before the female spoke up. "So he was sexually assaulted."

The nurse nodded solemnly. "I'll still have to examine him to determine if it's molestation or rape. But it's safe to say he's a sexual victim."

The officers sighed heavily, looking in the direction of Alvin's room and nodded.

...AATC...

Dave hung up the phone and rushed to find his coat and keys.

Simon and Theodore watched their dad run from the kitchen to the den chanting, "keys, keys, keys..." to himself.

The brothers exchanged a glance before Theodore grabbed Dave's coat off the coat rack and Simon got the keys off the kitchen table.

"Dave, what's going on?" Theodore asked once he stopped running around and took his coat with a thankful smile. Simon joined them, handing the keys to his dad.


	2. Diagnosis

The family of Alvin Seville all rushed into the hospital and straight to the receptionist desk.

"We're here for Alvin Seville!" the group of three shouted simultaneously before assaulting the poor receptionist with questions on how he was.

Thankfully for the poor woman being bombarded with questions she had no answers to, the officers saw the commotion and approached the family.

"Mr. Seville?" The female officer grabbed their attention.

Dave nodded in response.

The officers held out their badges. "I'm officer Brianna Johnson and this is my partner, Derek Patterson. We found your son Alvin."

Dave went up to them and shook their hands. "Oh thank you! Is he alright?"

Derek motioned to the younger brotbers and Dave understood.

"Simon, Theodore, why don't you two go get a snack while I talk to the officers?" He pulled his wallet out and handed each boy two dollars. They accepted without complaint and walked off.

"Whatever happened must be bad since Dave had us leave, huh Simon?" Theodore asked sadly.

Simon put a reassuring arm around his brother's shoulders. "You know Alvin is resilient, Theodore. I'm sure he'll be fine. Now let's get those snacks hm?"

Theodore finally smiled and nodded.

Dave watched the boys until they rounded a corner before facing the officers. "How was he, when you found him?" he asked, uncertain he actually wanted to know.

Brianna and Derek led him to some chairs and they sat down. "He looked exhausted." Brianna was the first to speak up. Dave nodded with a sigh.

"He looked terrified." Dave looked to Derek when he spoke. "Mr. Seville we have reason to believe Alvin was sexually assaulted."

Dave's jaw fell and he struggled to reply. Brianna and Derek watched him silently.

"We'll need you to give consent for Alvin to be examined."

Dave was still in shock but he nodded and then said, "I did while I was on the phone with a nurse."

"Okay good." The officers stood.

"Did you catch him? The guy who did this to Alvin?"

Brianna and Derek exchanged a glance. "We did. He's in custody. We'll need Alvin's statement and for him to identify him before we can lock him away. If you wanna press charges that'll lead to a court case."

Dave immediately shook his head no at the idea of pressing charges. He didn't want to put Alvin through anymore than he's been through. He shuddered as he momentarily wondered what his oldest son had to endure during his week long absence.

"We'll also need to ask Alvin some questions once he's finished being examined."

"Of course," Dave said, pushing his thoughts away to focus on what was happening in front of him. "Can we see him now?"

Before either officer could reply, a young nurse approached. "Mr. Seville?" Dave nodded. "I'm nurse Alyssa. I just finished examining your son."

"How is he?"

"He's exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Slightly undernourished, and he has been sexually assaulted. There was no rape but he was still violated. By the bruising, it looked like it happened often."

Dave was glad he was still sitting down.

"Y-you're sure?" he stammered out, feeling like he was in some sort of dream...or to be precise, a nightmare.

Alyssa nodded solemnly. "He's still sedated, but you're welcome to visit with him."

Dave stood shakily and nodded. She turned and led the small group towards Alvin's room.

"Wait. My other sons..." he looked back, but saw no signs of them anywhere in the area.

"As soon as I show you to your son's room I'll go and find them and bring them here,"Alyssa said. Dave smiled thankfully and she nodded in response.

As they rounded a corner and entered the first room on the right, Dave felt like his heart stopped when he saw his oldest son asleep in a bed so large, he looked consumed by the white pillows and blankets.

Alvin wasn't wearing any of his usual attire. Even his mandatory cap was missing and all he wore was a loose hospital gown.

Dave made quiet steps to his son's bedside and took a tentative seat in the chair beside the bed. His eyes examined Alvin's face, seeing he had lost a few pounds and was a shade lighter than his normal skin tone. Aside from the paleness and weight loss, his face was unblemished. No bruises, cuts, welts...nothing.

Don't get him wrong, Dave was overjoyed his son wasn't covered in bruises, but he was confused. If they weren't on his face, then where -?

"I was baffled as well, Mr. Seville," Alyssa spoke up. She had been watching Dave's face for his reaction and had caught the relief and confusion. Dave looked to her as she continued. "He looks undamaged, but he's not. You may not see bruises on his face, but that doesn't mean they aren't on other places."

Dave's eyes landed on his son's tiny body. His oldest, only months short of turning twelve, been through things he couldn't imagine, lying not so peacefully before him. He looked back at Alvin's face, no he didn't even look like he was sleeping peacefully.

"How long till he wakes up?"

Alyssa checked her watch. "Ten minutes. He's been sedated for a few hours. He should come to shortly. He'll be a little out of it, most likely still tired. But that's normal."

Dave nodded.

'I'll go and find your other boys and bring them once I do," she said as she exited, the officers following her and closing the door behind them.

* * *

Dave was staring absently at the wall, mind consumed with thoughts he couldn't grasp and place.

He was holding Alvin's hand, thumb running over the knuckles gently. He missed the small flinch of the hand he held, the first sign of Alvin regaining consciousness.

Alvin attempted to open his eyes and when he did, he immediately shut them again when bright white assaulted his vision. He tried again after a few seconds and allowed his eyes to adjust.

When they did he turned his head and saw... Dave?

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "..." Alvin frowned when he got no sound to leave his throat.

"...ah..." he huffed at the little squeak he managed, but it was obviously enough since Dave looked at him.

Dave's eyes widened and he stammered out Alvin's name in overwhelmed joy before he embraced him.

He broke the hug as soon as he remembered why his son was in the hospital. "D-Dave? What's going on? Where are we?"

Dave had to reign in his emotions before he could answer Alvin's question.

"W-we're at the hospital, Alvin," Dave said, smiling with glassy eyes. "You were missing for a little over a week and the police found you earlier today."

Alvin seemed confused, but Dave just figured it was the medication and the sedatives in his system. He continued running his thumb along Alvin's knuckles, almost giddy with joy.

He watched Alvin examine the room, his blue eyes scanning the IVs in his arms and the machine they were attached to.

Alvin felt almost numb. Both physically and emotionally. He couldn't exactly remember what had happened in the last week or so. It was all a blur. One jumbled, foggy picture he couldn't put into focus no matter how hard he tried.

His eyes felt heavy and a sudden wave of exhaustion hit him. Hadn't he just woken up? He was yawning before he realized what he was doing.

"Get some more rest, Alvin," Dave's voice reached his ears, soft and safe. It sounded foreign to Alvin, but he welcomed it all the same.

Before he knew it, he was drifting off. But before he succumbed to the bliss of sleep, he whispered, "Don't tell Simon and Theodore..."

Dave watched Alvin fall back asleep. He wasn't sure what his son meant. Don't tell them what? That he had woken up? Or what had happened to him?

He let out a sigh when he grasped the unsaid portion of what Alvin was asking of him. They'd have to be told eventually. It was best they know as soon as possible how fragile of a situation their brother was in.

But if Alvin didn't want them to know, then he had to respect that.

He just knew they would find out eventually. How long could something like this be kept a secret anyway?


	3. You're Safe Now

Simon and Theodore looked up when they heard their names.

Simon looked at the young woman's name tag and saw her name was Alyssa.

"Yes?" he asked, watching as she approached.

"Your father wanted me to show you to your brother's room. He's with him now."

Theodore's eyes brightened and he jumped to his feet. "Come on Simon, let's go see Alvin!"

Simon stood at a slower pace and followed his brother and nurse Alyssa to Alvin's room. Theodore was walking alongside her asking questions only someone as innocent and naive as himself could come up with.

Simon couldn't exactly call himself reluctant as he trailed behind the two. He wanted to see Alvin. He really did. But something in him was making him second guess the situation.

He knew things were different now. He didn't have to know what happened to know things weren't gonna be the same anymore. He knew the seriousness of the situation hasn't hit Theodore completely and probably won't until he sees Alvin in the hospital bed.

* * *

Dave looked up from watching Alvin sleep when there was a light knock on the door. It was opened and Nurse Alyssa poked her head in.

"Here they are," she said softly so as to not wake the sleeping child. She opened the door and the two boys walked into the room quietly. "I'll be back in a little while to check on Alvin."

Dave nodded and she left, closing the door behind her.

Theodore walked over to Dave and looked at his oldest brother. "He looks different... " he whispered and looked to Dave for a reason as to why that was.

Dave opened and closed his mouth a few times before sighing softly. He couldn't look at Theodore's innocent eyes and tell him his brother had been assaulted and God knows what else.

Simon felt a strange sensation in his chest at seeing his older brother look so out of place on a hospital bed. He made his way slowly across the room and to the side of the bed opposite his brother and dad.

Simon was all too aware of the steady beeping of Alvin's heartbeat. It bounced around In his head. He found himself observing the rise and fall of his chest and studying the pale face.

"What happened?"

Simon looked up and at Theodore when his brother spoke his question aloud. He then looked at Dave expectantly.

Dave stared at his sleeping son.

_"Don't tell Simon and Theodore..."_

But why? They needed to know so they knew how to help him.

Theodore furrowed his eyebrows at Dave's silence. He looked over at Simon, watching him stare at Alvin.

The silence remained throughout the little family, all eyes on Alvin.

It was surreal. Alvin doesn't pull off vulnerable. He doesn't look right, being consumed by the blankets and pillows surrounding him. None of this situation could be fully wrapped in the onlookers' minds.

"When will he wake up?" Theodore asked.

A knock on the door drew their attention and the officers stepped in, motioning to Dave.

He stood and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

Theodore looked at Simon. "Is he sick?" Simon's gaze shifted to meet Theodore's. "He's pale. Is he sick?"

Simon looked back at Alvin, watching him turn his head in his sleep. "I don't know, Theodore..."

-.-.-

"Mr. Seville, are you familiar with the term 'sodomize'?" Officer Brianna asked.

Dave immediately leaned against the wall for support. He nodded in a dazed manner. Could this evening get any worse?

"The nurse gathered evidence that Alvin was violated with several different items. She collected traces of wood inside him. We'll be having our forensic scientist analyze them so we can figure out a possible weapon."

"Okay... when did you want Alvin to identify him?"

The officers exchanged looks. Derek handed Dave a card. "We'll need it as soon as possible, within this week. But give us a call when you think he's gotten some strength back."

Dave nodded, pocketing the card and shaking both their hands. They nodded at him and left. Dave took the nearest chair and covered his face with his hands, trying his hardest not to breakdown. Not tonight.

-.-.-

Alvin woke up once more less fuzzy minded and he looked around. Dave and his brothers were asleep on a couch.

His attention turned to the door when it was opened softly. Nurse Alyssa smiled at him as she checked his IV.

"How do you feel, sweetie?" she asked softly, tone low so as to not wake his family.

Alvin swallowed, grimacing at his parched throat. "...thirsty... "

She smiled and poored some water for him. "I'm going to adjust your bed for you for a moment, okay?" Alvin nodded and there was a low hum as the headboard lifted and the mattress straightened slightly.

When he was properly propped up, she handed him a cup with a bendy straw. Alvin sipped his water slowly, eyes on his lap.

When he drank half the cup, he handed it back to her and she set it aside. "When can I go home?"

"Tomorrow," she answered as she lowered his bed back to it's previous position. Alvin let out a breath and pulled his blanket up to his chin.

Alyssa double checked the machines before leaving the room.

"Alvin?"

Alvin looked over and saw both brothers watching him. He immediately averted his gaze to the other side of the room. He heard their footsteps approach his bed and he closed his eyes.

"How do you feel, Alvin?" Theodore asked softly.

Alvin gave no answer.

The bed shifted under added weight and he turned, watching Theodore laying beside him.

Theodore offered a small smile and Alvin looked to Simon.

Alvin blew out a quiet breath and shrugged, staring at the ceiling.

Simon took that as consent and he climbed onto the bed on the opposite side, settling in.

Alvin closed his eyes to block out the view of both brothers staring at him. There was enough space on the bed so Alvin wasn't worried about them being too close.

After a half hour, he took note of the soft breathing beside him and he looked at them both. He took in each of their features, drinking in the reality.

It was real. They were really here. He was really with his family again. His eyes flooded with tears and a smile struggled to form on his face but it didn't. He was overwhelmed with too many emotions and happiness wasn't one of them. Relieved was the closest to happiness he felt.

He turned onto his side, facing Simon and closed his eyes back.

He was halfway between awake and asleep when he felt something brush against his cheek. He opened his eyes partially and looked into gray ones.

"Simon?" the call was softer than a whisper, but Simon caught it.

"You're safe now, Alvin," he whispered back.

Alvin swallowed away more tears and closed his eyes back. There were no more words spoken and soon both brothers were asleep.


	4. Going Home

_**Sorry for the wait. Been extremely busy. Looks like I'll be able to upload more chapters to my stories after all. Yay! So, here we are with another chapter. Enjoy and review please.**_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

"Alright, here's a prescription for pain medication and here's the information for a psychiatrist," Alyssa said, handing both items to Dave.

Dave pocketed the paperwork before handing her Alvin's completed release forms. She smiled as she took the clipboard before facing the triplets sitting on Alvin's bed.

"Alright, sweetie, I'm going to go get you a wheelchair and soon you'll be on your way home."

Alvin raised emotionless, blank eyes to her and her smile faltered before she left the room.

Theodore turned a small smile onto his eldest brother. "Aren't you excited about going home, Alvin?"

No response. Theodore looked to his dad in confusion. Alvin lowered his gaze back to his lap.

Home. Why couldn't he be happy? It's the one place he's been dreaming of going back to since he had been taken. But now...now all he felt was, nothing.

He couldn't remember what had happened to him. There was nothing but a dark blur whenever he tried thinking back on the last week. So, if he couldn't remember, then why was he so numb? Why couldn't he be happy? Why did he ignore everything his family members said to him?

Why wasn't he his old self? More importantly...who was his old self?

"Here we are," Alyssa stated, breaking Alvin's train of thought, as she entered the room pushing a wheelchair.

Simon and Theodore climbed off the bed. Alvin didn't budge, didn't even lift his gaze.

"Sweetie, you need to get into the chair now," Alyssa said softly. Alvin looked at the wheelchair, slowly blinking his eyes as he struggled to process what was currently going on.

Gradually, he scooted to the edge of the bed and slid into the chair.

* * *

The family and nurse left the hospital building and waited for Dave to bring the car around.

Theodore leaned against the wheelchair and hugged Alvin tightly. "You're finally coming home!"

Alvin flinched at the sudden contact and pushed Theodore back with a force so strong, he knocked the wheelchair and himself over.

Alyssa quickly knelt down beside him, asking if he was okay. Alvin scooted away from the figures towering over him, resting against the wall of the building.

Dave pulled up, parking the car but keeping it running. He jumped out of the car, hurrying to his eldest. "Are you alright, Alvin? What happened?" he asked, looking to his other sons.

Theodore looked incredibly guilty, Simon rubbing his back in a comforting manner, whispering reassuring words.

Dave looked back to Alvin. "Are you alright?" Alvin shifted his gaze to and fro before eventually meeting Dave's eyes. Hesitantly, he nodded once. Dave smiled, relieved. "Do you want the front seat?"

Another single nod.

* * *

Unlocking the front door and entering the house felt like it took hours to Dave.

Alvin stood behind his younger brothers, eyes locked onto the porch. He felt so disconnected, like he was outside his body and watching everything from a far away distance.

A hand barely bigger than his own gently met his, tugging him from his thoughts and he met wary, but loving, gray eyes. Their eye contact remained until a slightly smaller hand grabbed his unoccupied one and he met bright green eyes.

He wanted to smile back at them, but he couldn't. So when the door opened and Dave stepped inside, he forced himself to tolerate the physical contact from his brothers. It was the best he could do.

* * *

It was overwhelming. The way everything seemed the same since he left.

His family were walking on egg shells around him. Simon and Theodore didn't know what happened to him so they didn't know how to talk to him.

So they just went back to their normal routines. Although Alvin was sure they never used to hang around the house so much before.

Theodore was constantly offering him taste tests of desserts he's been making. Dave was right behind him, gently chiding that Alvin needs to eat healthier foods.

"Um, okay," Theodore said and went to the fridge. He pulled some ingredients out. "How does banana bread sound, Alvin?"

Alvin looked between the two people awaiting his answer before he let out a silent breath and nodded. He doubted he would eat it, but he could tell how much Theodore was trying to help. His confirmation was rewarded with a bright smile and Theodore was quick to rush into the preparations.

With the attention finally off of him, Alvin made a quick haste from the kitchen. He went out to the backyard and sighed softly. Closing the door behind him, he went over to the tree and sat down against it. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He buried his face in his elbow and closed his eyes.

Concerned gray eyes watched him from their bedroom window. Simon left the room and looked for Dave. "Dave," he called when he saw his father and little brother baking. Dave looked up at him. "Can I talk to you?"

Dave made sure Theodore would be okay before following Simon into the den. Both sat down and Simon took a moment to gather his thoughts. When he deemed himself sure of what he wanted to ask Dave, he met his eyes.

"What happened to Alvin?"

Dave knew the question was coming. But he still hadn't had the chance to come up with the answer. He ran his hand through his hair. Simon and Theodore needed to know. Honestly, Dave thought Simon could handle it better than Theodore. But then that wasn't really much of a surprise given how Theodore could be.

"He..." Dave finally spoke up. "Alvin doesn't want you two to know what happened to him, Simon."

Simon frowned, folding his arms across his chest. Leave it to Alvin to be difficult no matter what happens to him. Typical. Simon briefly wondered if he should be glad to realize Alvin's natural personality wasn't too far out of reach despite his time gone. But he was too annoyed at his brother's decision to keep them uniformed.

"Well, how bad is it?" he asked. Dave hesitated. Simon shook his head. "Never mind. It's alright. I guess Alvin will tell us when he's ready." He stood and left the den, making his way to the backyard.

His annoyance with his older brother faded when he saw him in the same position. His eyes saddened and his heart broke. He made his footsteps as light as possible as he approached his brother.

Alvin watched his brother sit down into his line of sight and he didn't have the strength to turn away from him. He appreciated that Simon was keeping as little attention on him as possible, and that he maintained his distance. But he could also use some comfort at the moment.

"Simon..." he whispered. Simon started at the sound of his name and he looked at Alvin. "Could you..." He didn't have time to finish before he was crying, the tears travelling fast down his cheeks.

Simon reacted quickly, instinct kicking in and he soon had Alvin wrapped in a tight hug, his brother's shaking and traumatized form something completely foreign to him.

He couldn't get Alvin's terrified blue eyes out of his head. He looked down when he realized Alvin was talking.

He didn't need to have him repeat it. He was saying it over and over.

"I don't wanna be here...I don't wanna be here!"


	5. Identifying

_**Sorry for the delay, but hurray, this chapter is a little longer than normal. **_

_**Okay so a few things, and this one is relevant to HCBTO because I'm working on that too. I'm writing these chapters via my phone and it likes to autocorrect. Even though I do go over it, I still miss some things so please ignore those mistakes if you find any.**_

**_Now, I mentioned in the summary that Alvin experiences flashbacks. Well that means you will be reading occasionally what happened to him. So if that bothers you, it'll be in italics. And there are two small parts that go into his flashbacks. _**

**_I guess that's it. Read and review! _**

**_-SawyerSeville19_**

* * *

Dave hung up the phone with a sigh. Alvin had to identify the suspect in order for the police to lock him up. He ran an hand through his hair. He knew Alvin wasn't ready to do it. But he had put it off as long as he could. Now he had no choice.

He made his way up to the shared bedroom of his sons and knocked lightly. Alvin was the only one in there. He hasn't been to school since he got home. Not that Dave was pushing him to.

He waited for a moment before entering. Alvin never replied when someone knocked now. As he expected, his eldest was sitting on his bed with his needle and thread; sewing.

"Alvin?" he called out gently. Alvin looked up at him before back down at his project. Dave went over to him and sat on the edge of his bed in front of him. "Alvin, I need to talk to you about something."

...AATC...

Simon struggled to concentrate in class. Yesterday Alvin had a mini breakdown. He calls it mini because his brother still seems far away and out of reach. He couldn't get the words out of his head. It broke his heart thinking Alvin didn't want to be home.

"Mr. Seville," his teacher called. Simon looked up and she motioned for him to go to her desk. He stood and did as he was told. When he approached, she lowered her voice to keep their discussion private. "How is everything at home?"

Simon sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I'm not really sure, honestly. Alvin's so withdrawn. He barely speaks and hardly eats. All he does is sew all day."

His teacher let out a sad sigh. "I'm so sorry, dear. I can only imagine what you and your family are going through."

Simon managed a small smile, but didn't reply. He wished he knew what _Alvin_ was going through.

...AATC...

Dave sighed as he ran a hand down his face before he continued making his son a sandwich. Alvin didn't take the news well. Not that he was surprised. He made the call to the police station to confirm Alvin would make the ID.

~.~.~

Simon and Theodore arrived home a few hours later. Theodore bounded into the kitchen to get his after school snack and Simon went to find Dave.

He knocked on Dave's open door. "We're home, Dave," he announced before entering the bedroom. Dave looked up from his paperwork before giving Simon a smile.

"How was school?"

Simon shrugged. "How's Alvin?"

Dave sighed, running a hand through his hair. "The same. Can you take him something to eat? He hasn't left the room in a few hours. I tried giving him a sandwich, but he never ate it."

Simon nodded and left.

...AATC...

Alvin heard the bedroom door open from his hiding place. He couldn't hear the footsteps so he guessed it was one of his brothers. The triplets were much lighter on their feet than Dave was. He waited silently for them to leave after doing whatever they had come in to do.

"Alvin?" It was Simon.

Alvin sighed softly and hid his face in his elbow. He listened to his brother set his things down, but he didn't leave.

"I know you're in here, Alvin. Dave said you haven't left the room all day."

Alvin tightened his grip on his knees as he waited for his inevitable discovery. Simon was smart, and he knew he'd figure out where he was soon. There were only so many places he could hide, after all.

Simon checked under their beds first before he looked at the closet. That was new. Alvin's upgraded to hiding. Something must have happened. He went over to the closet and sat down outside it.

"Are you okay, Alvin?"

Simon sounded closer than before, and Alvin knew he knew where he was. Naturally, he gave no reply.

Simon waited a moment, before opening the door and crawling inside with his brother. "I made you some soup," he said. Alvin just curled further into himself.

"You need to eat, Alvin." Nothing. "Did something happen? You've never hidden before."

Simon's ears perked when he caught a small whimper. He let out a breath. He got comfortable and absently stirred the soup he had prepared.

It wasn't until it got cold that Alvin moved. He uncurled himself and leaned against his brother. Simon wrapped an arm around him, holding him close. "Your soup's cold," he said. Alvin shrugged in response. "Alright, but later you better eat." He was given a brief nod.

...AATC...

Simon and Theodore were instructed to sit down with Dave later that evening. Theodore had helped Simon prepare a small, but healthy, meal for Alvin and both brothers made sure he ate.

Simon was torn between being happy that Theodore was so naive to the seriousness of the situation and sad.

Dave looked at them both. He already knew he'd have to explain this in a more gentle way since Theodore was here. He'd have to pull Simon aside later and give him a little more detail, knowing his middle child was smart enough, and mature enough, to handle it.

"Okay, fellas," he finally began. "I got a call earlier this morning. You both remember the officers from the hospital, right?"

They nodded.

"Well, they told me that Alvin has to go in and take care of some stuff. So we'll all be going tomorrow morning."

"So, we won't be going to school?" Theodore asked.

"No school tomorrow," Dave confirmed. "I already called your principal to let him know."

Simon wanted to ask what stuff Alvin had to take care of, but he knew he couldn't with Theodore there. Maybe he could convince Dave to tell him what he knew about what Alvin went through. He knew enough to know it was pretty bad, if Alvin's demeanor was anything to go on.

So, before going to bed, Simon approached Dave. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"Alvin has to identify the man who kidnapped him." Simon furrowed his eyebrows, nervousness enveloping him. So that was why he was hiding. "But, is he ready for that?"

"I don't think so. But if they're gonna be able to put him away, they'll need Alvin's confirmation."

"What happened to him, Dave?" Dave looked at him.

"Alvin doesn't want me to tell you. I told you that already."

"But, Dave, Alvin will _never_ want us to know. And you know that if we know, we'll be able to help him better."

"You're too young to know, Simon."

"But whatever it is, Alvin had to go through it! We're the same age, Dave!"

Dave sighed. "I'm not even sure of all the details. The doctors weren't sure what all took place. Only Alvin and that man know what happened."

"You can't keep us in the dark, Dave. Alvin's our brother."

"Look, Simon. If you can get Alvin to agree to me telling you both, or one of you, then I'll tell you. But only if Alvin says it's okay."

Simon let out an over-dramatized breath. He just said Alvin would never want them to know. He rolled his eyes and went into his room.

Honestly, he wasn't entirely sure he _wanted_ to know what happened. Alvin was like a completely different person. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what was able to make him like that.

As he climbed into bed, he looked at his older brother. He seemed so small curled up into a ball and buried under his blanket. Simon hesitated before he climbed back down to the floor and over to his brother's bed.

He could tell he was awake. His breathing wasn't shallow from sleep, and he looked too tense. Slowly, so as to not startle him, he made his way onto the bed. If he thought Alvin was tense before, he was wrong. His body became so rigid, Simon had a hard time getting under the covers.

"It's just me, Alvin," he whispered.

Alvin's heart was racing, his breathing coming in short pants as he flashed back, not hearing Simon's words.

_He felt a dreaded, familiar body sliding into the bed next to him. There was nowhere for him to go, his bindings making the option limited._

_A warm, calloused hand rubbed over his stomach and up to his neck before it became like a vice and forced his head towards his and he was forced into a vile kiss._

Alvin was near sobbing as he tried to get away from the...were they memories? Or really happening? He didn't know. It all felt so fresh. He almost gagged from the...memory?...of the kiss.

It wasn't until a light tap to his face brought him to open his eyes did he realize he wasn't back in that room. His heart was still erratic and tears were still streaming down his face, but those concerned gray and green eyes staring at him successfully grounded him. He was home. With his family.

Alvin's tears had woken Theodore and nearly broke his heart when he witnessed his brother having a nightmare. He crawled next to Alvin, in the spot Simon had vacated and hugged him.

Alvin looked at Theodore, blinking in an almost confused manner before he looked at Simon, who was laying down in front of him. "Don't worry, Alvin. You're safe now."

The same words he said from the hospital. It reminded him once more where he was.

Theodore's weight on him got heavier and he knew he fell asleep again.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Simon asked cautiously. Alvin was quick to shake his head, burrowing under his blanket once more. Simon expected that reply and laid down as well. He pulled the blanket over his body and watched the lump that was Alvin. He rubbed his covered arm gently, hoping to ease the tension from his body. He felt Alvin flinch at first, and then he gradually relaxed.

Simon kept this up until he knew Alvin was asleep. He let out a breath as he removed his hand and got comfortable. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Alvin refused to leave his room no matter who said what to him. There was no getting the still stubborn chipmunk out the bedroom door.

Dave groaned, glancing at his watch. They had to be there in forty-five minutes. Alvin hasn't even showered yet. "Alvin, please. The sooner we go, the sooner we can get it over with. Then you'll never have to go there again."

Alvin said nothing. No one understood. He didn't _want_ to see that...that..._**monster **_again. After everything he did to him, he just wanted to forget. So, he remained on his bed, ignoring his family members as they tried to reason with him.

He was not going and that was final.

Dave sighed. "I'm going to call and tell them we'll be late. Can you two try to talk to him?" The brothers nodded and he headed back downstairs. Whether Alvin wanted to or not, he was going. Even if Dave had to take him while he was kicking and screaming.

Theodore opened their bedroom door and they entered the room. The family members had put off entering the room so as to avoid overwhelming Alvin with their persistence. But now they were determined.

Alvin burrowed under his blanket, covering his ears and closing his eyes tightly. He couldn't go. He couldn't handle it.

Eventually, he felt the bed dip under the weight of his brothers and he moved his hands to cover his eyes.

Simon and Theodore had a whispered conversation and it was agreed that Theodore be the first to try talking to Alvin. He crawled over to Alvin's form and sat against his heels behind him.

"Alvin? You know we won't let anything bad happen to you this time."

Alvin felt the familiar sting hit his eyes.

"We'll be there to protect you."

Alvin shook his head subtly under his blanket, an action soft enough to go unnoticed by his brothers.

Simon put a hand on Theodore's shoulder as he moved forward to join in. "Alvin," he spoke up. "We want you to be safe. To recover from whatever happened to you. The first step to do that is to face him and identify him so he can go to jail."

Alvin swallowed down his tears and let out a breath. He sat up slowly, pulling the blanket off himself as he did so. He looked at his brothers before nodding.

...AATC...

Alvin was obviously scared. All of his family members not only expected him to be, but they saw it. It was in his eyes, on his face, in the way he stayed between his brothers.

When Theodore reached for his hand, Alvin flinched and moved away, bumping into Simon's side. Simon rested his hands on Alvin's shoulders gently.

Alvin shied away, moving to walk just behind them instead of between them.

Dave led them to the back of the police station where he had been directed to go over the phone call.

Alvin was freaking out in his head. He had more than one impulse to turn and run. His body was telling him to run, but he didn't. He just wanted to get it over with. Simon was right. He'd never get better until he got this step out of the way. He was just worried about what he'd feel like after seeing that man again.

The officers from the hospital -he forgot their names- were waiting for them by a closed door. He eyed the door, taking a step back. Simon and Theodore held his hands and he allowed it.

"Are you ready?" Alvin looked up at the female officer with a look that clearly asked, 'seriously?!'. She almost smiled, getting a feel for his original personality from that look.

She opened the door and motioned them inside. Simon and Theodore had to tug harder on Alvin's hands due to the way he was pulling against them.

Once they filed in, she closed the door and pointed to the large window.

"This is a one way window. That means we can seem them, but they can't see us." Alvin eyed it warily before looking at her. "I promise you." She answered his unspoken question.

Alvin's heart was racing as he was guided to the window, his stomach tossed and churned so violently he felt he was gonna be sick.

"All you have to do is look and if you see him, tell me what number he's holding, okay?"

Alvin opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. His heart was pounding, threatening to jump out of his chest.

She pushed a button and spoke into the intercom, "Send them in."

Alvin shook his head quickly, backing away before turning and running. He ran right into Simon's chest, his brother apparently having blocked his path. Simon gently held his upper arms to ensure he didn't attempt to run again.

"I can't... I can't..." Alvin chanted in a whisper.

"Yes, you can," Simon whispered back. Alvin pulled back slightly to look him in his eyes. Simon's gaze softened at the tears rolling down his cheeks. "You're still strong, Alvin. And you're not alone anymore."

He was still scared. Terrified. It was one thing to see that man in his nightmares. But it was completely different to see him again in the flesh.

The female officer kneeled down beside them. "I know you're scared, sweetie. But this won't take longer than a few seconds. And then you can go home."

Alvin let himself be guided back to the window, his gaze on his feet. No one pressured him.

He eventually lifted his gaze and looked past the glass. His eyes immediately locked onto his captor and his memories came back in a flash. He looked away just as quickly, his mind replaying his torture while he was verbally repeating the number his captor had been holding.

Everything else that was happening was a blur to Alvin. He sat down somewhere in the small room and clutched his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He could feel it all over again, his body aching in various places and distinct tastes on his tongue.

_Something large, thick and wooden was shoved deep inside him, immediately setting his body on fire and giving him the overwhelming feeling of being torn apart._

_A scream ripped from Alvin's mouth, his back arching, trying to pull himself from the pain._

_His captor chuckled breathlessly. "That's it," he said, his voice deep with a noticeable vibrato. "Scream for me." He shifted his position so he could watch what he was doing to his captive and still be able to see the facial reactions._

_"Stop! Please!" His plea went ignored and he could feel the item inside him being withdrawn and then thrust back in harder than before. Another scream._

_It was left inside him, and he could feel his captor's hand run over and rub his undeveloped body._

_He was afraid to move, afraid to cause himself any more pain with whatever was inside him still there. He kept his head turned away, tears traveling down his cheeks._

_His body went tense immediately when he felt that horridly familiar sensation of a mouth wrapping around him and sucking. He shuddered every time he could feel him moan around him._

"Alvin."

Alvin sat up straight in shock, his breathing heavy as he looked around, taking in his surroundings. Simon and Theodore sat in front of him, looking more than a little concerned.

"Are you okay?" Theodore asked. Stupid question, but Theodore meant well.

They reached out, probably to help him stand, but Alvin jerked back with his feet, hitting the wall hard. Dave came over, having been watching silently with worry.

"Let's go home, Alvin."

He eventually stood, but he didn't let any of them touch him. They knew better than to try, and they left the police station and headed home.


End file.
